Bolo e uma Xícara de Chá
by Traducious
Summary: Lemon, Snarry, oneshot, humor leve. É o aniversário de 22 anos de Harry. Ele faz um desejo. E assopra... cof, cof. Tradução!


**Bolo e uma Xícara de Chá **por _Cybele_

**Tradução: **Rebecca Mae  
**Beta-reading da tradução:** Ivich Sartre

**Classificação: **Nc-17  
**Pares: **Snarry (Severus Snape e Harry Potter)

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter (e personagens associados) pertencem a J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic, Inc. AOL/Time Warner, Inc., entre outros. Não fazemos nenhum tipo de reclamação de posse, escrita ou implícita, sobre Harry potter. Nada referente a dinheiro está sendo produzido e não pretendemos infringir nem desrespeitar os criadores e os donos dos direitos autorais.

**Nota da Tradução:** Nomes de personagens seguem o original, lugares e coisas seguem a tradução oficial.

* * *

Meus olhos se abrem de repente e sou lançado, sem cerimônia, à consciência. Meu coração dispara tentando acompanhar e eu tomo um fôlego calmante, minha mente buscando a explicação de minha abrupta deportação do reino do sono. Meus pensamentos voam para o meu braço esquerdo, num instinto que ainda não foi esquecido, embora seja impossível a marca voltar subitamente à vida. Não há vibrações significativas de um ruído alto, nenhuma apreensão apavorante que possa ser uma pista de um possível pesadelo, nem nenhuma outra explicação lógica para meu despertar súbito. Meus olhos se voltam para o relógio para ver que são onze e meia.

Estranho. Normalmente minha insônia só entra em cena durante o ano letivo, quando sou forçado a suportar a respiração sibilante dessas bestas desgraçadas que outros chamam, afetadamente, de crianças. A mera presença de sua ignorância no castelo é o bastante para manter meu cérebro num contínuo estado de irritação que só as bebidas alcoólicas mais finas podem apaziguar. Mas eu estar acordado agora, numa agradável noite de verão - bem, é incomum. É inexplicável. E é deveras irritante.

Tento, sem sucesso, me convencer a dormir mais uma vez. Induzindo minha cabeça a se afundar mais no travesseiro, persuadindo meus músculos a se derreterem na macia santidade da minha cama. Sem nenhum proveito. Desisto de tentar, afastando a fina camada de cobertores irritadamente e me atirando da cama, insistente em dirigir minha raiva sonolenta a... Bom, às paredes silenciosas do meu quarto nas masmorras.

Droga.

Decido finalmente abraçar minha rotina escolar de patrulhar os corredores até ficar próximo da inconsciência de tanto tédio. Praguejando, ponho minhas vestes e chinelos e saio feito um vendaval das minhas masmorras, como se pudesse encontrar a causa de ter acordado do lado de fora da minha porta. Não está aí. Eu me viro, sem me importar com a direção, e começo a andar. Rapidamente e com determinação. Se vou retornar à minha rotina escolar, devo fazê-lo em minha completa e proibitiva personalidade. Excluindo-se, é claro, o fato de que estou de pijamas.

Andando silenciosamente pelo castelo vazio, minha raiva se esfria até minha habitual amargura desfocada e meu ritmo diminui um pouco. Sem os estudantes aqui para incomodar, nem Pirraça se aventura à noite. Filch está fora em sua visita anual ao Senhor Norris (um mistério do qual estou certo de não querer revelar) e até Hagrid está de férias em sua casa na França, levando consigo o Diretor, de modo que o velho possa passar algum tempo com aquela besta de afilhado. É claro que os outros membros do corpo docente passam os feriados com a família e os amigos, dos quais são forçados a se separar por dez meses do ano. Eu fico aqui pela simples razão de eles não ficarem.

Ficar sozinho, envolvido pela calmaria, no único lugar que aceitei como lar é minha idéia de férias perfeitas. Relaxa-me mais que qualquer viagem incômoda para o estrangeiro, onde seria esperado que eu bancasse o turista imbecil e babasse diante das maravilhas do mundo. Deixe-me sozinho com minhas pedras e meu silêncio.

E tem sido assim desde que eu comecei a ensinar mil anos atrás. Ouso dizer que a única razão pela qual continuo com emprego repugnante são estes dois meses e meio onde posso me sentar e desfrutar da paz e solidão que esta escola pode oferecer quando expurgada do incessante alvoroço de párias tolos. Nestes dois meses e meio, o castelo é todo meu.

Ou seria, se não fosse por aquela outra pessoa que insiste em tomar espaço.

Quando ouvi que ele ficaria, eu mantive, com muito sucesso, meu protesto apertado entre meus dentes. Ele tem tanto direito ao lugar quanto eu tenho, eu disse a mim mesmo. Não é _verdadeiramente _meu, afinal.

Mas eu cheguei primeiro, maldito seja.

A luz obscura de uma tocha no fim do corredor captura meu olho. Paro por um momento para perceber que me dirigi às cozinhas. Os elfos-domésticos estão acordados até um horário incomumente tardio. Ocorre-me se devo ou não culpá-los do meu estado desperto.

Decido me comprazer amedrontando as criaturinhas terrivelmente. Talvez isso acalme minha falta de descanso. Então tomarei uma xícara de chá.

Movo-me quietamente, tencionando apanhá-los de surpresa de forma que eu possa retornar para minhas câmaras com a cômica imagem de seus olhos do tamanho de um prato de jantar, enquanto suas cabecinhas são do tamanho de um pires, antes de ganharem a compostura, trotando por aí, se prostrando diante de mim, oferecendo-me as estrelas caso eu fosse cruel o bastante para exigi-las.

Aproximando-me da porta rachada, eu espio lá dentro e vejo que os elfos-domésticos estão de folga. Enquanto essa é, certamente, uma imagem rara, esta com a qual eu me confronto é ainda mais.

Harry Potter está sentado sozinho em uma das mesas da cozinha, encarando o que parece ser um bolo de aniversário, trajando uma expressão pensativa. As velas lançam sombras bruxuleantes sobre o brilho dourado de sua pele. Despido de sua pretensão, livre do jeito desafiante, liberto das repressões de seu papel, ele está quieto e pensativo.

Uma nova perturbação, diferente da inquietação com a qual acordei, arde em mim, mesclando algo como simpatia desprendida com um toque de admiração. Fico maravilhado com a privacidade deste momento. A expressão de pura, inalterada solidão e desgraça que marca sua normalmente face vibrante. Mas certamente ele não tem que celebrar seu aniversário sozinho.

O menino - homem, eu me lembro - mais famoso no mundo mágico tomaria uma chuva de afeição, presentes gentis e felicidades de seu público adorador e amigos leais. Para não falar nada daquele padrinho infeliz dele e do lobisomem apadrinhado. Harry Potter não é solitário. A idéia é cômica.

De algum lugar no castelo, um relógio soa a meia-noite. Cada badalada é abafada e assustadora. Cada estalo me lembra que eu deveria estar na cama, em vez de espiando meu ex-aluno, agora colega, que tem todo o direito de encarar as chamas de seu bolo de aniversário à hora que escolher. Estou a ponto de voltar quando ouço um soluço. A última badalada soa e ele exala, direcionando um longo sopro de ar às chamas oscilantes, extinguindo cada uma delas.

"Feliz Aniversário, Harry", ele sussurra para ninguém.

Eu observo, totalmente aparvalhado, por um instante, dividido ente o impulso de me retirar e o impulso de interromper rudemente este estranho momento. Contra meu bom senso, eu escolho seguir o último. "Fez um pedido?" eu arrasto as palavras e esqueço de me de deleitar com sua expressão sobressaltada. Nem me lembro de sentir pretensão diante do constrangimento que seu medo momentâneo se torna. Entro na cozinha e conjuro uma panela de chá de camomila.

"Eu...", ele começa, o rubor se adensando em suas bochechas. "É meio que... Tradição. Desde que eu era criança, eu..." Ele suspira e então balança a cabeça. "Deixa pra lá."

Assinto mecanicamente. "Sinto muito por ter perturbado seu ritual. Eu..." acordei por conta do seu aniversário, me ocorre tolamente dizer. Agradecidamente, meu cérebro censurou o pensamento antes que chegasse até a boca. "Eu só dei uma parada aqui para tomar um pouco de chá. Levo-o para os aposentos e deixo você com seus pedidos." Viro-me para partir.

"Gostaria de um pedaço de bolo, Professor?", ele pergunta rapidamente, assim que alcanço a porta novamente, amaldiçoando a mim mesmo por perturbar seu isolamento - sem saber por que exatamente, eu deveria me sentir tão mal por fazê-lo. É meu castelo, afinal. Viro-me para encará-lo.

"É bolo de cerejas silvestres", continua. "A senhora Weasley mandou." Ele me oferece um sorriso oblíquo que me indica algum sentimento mais profundo de nostalgia o qual não comentará comigo. Não que eu me importe em ouvir.

"Não. Obrigado. Eu..."

Sua expressão esmorece tão subitamente que encontro impossível terminar minha recusa. Culpo a absoluta calmaria entre nós, atravessando o profissionalismo frio com o qual lidamos no ano passado. "Não gosto de chocolate", minto, então ando até a mesa, sentando-me a seu lado. Ignoro a luz de gratidão que perpassa seus olhos.

Ele corta uma fatia fina e a desliza para um prato. Um pedaço de creme cai. Suprimo uma urgência estranha, sem dúvida nascida na criança que acho que me lembro de ter sido um dia, de apanhar o creme abandonado com meus dedos.

Suprimo a urgência. Harry Potter, apesar de um ano mais velho, não largou totalmente seus modos infantis.

Num gesto que começa de maneira ridiculamente imatura e termina de um jeito tão vertiginosamente obsceno, ele inflige um dedo esticado à bola branca de creme e então engole esse dedo, todo cremoso, antes de retirá-lo devagar, sugando as doces reminiscências da guloseima desse indicador feliz.

Desvio o olhar uma vez que percebi que assisti a cena inteira.

"Tem certeza que não quer nada?"

Vejo-o pegar mais dessa substância vulgar com o dedo maquiavélico e limpá-lo com uma oscilação de sua língua impossivelmente rosada. Tomo um gole do meu repentinamente pouco satisfatório chá de camomila e balanço a cabeça, dispensando o pensamento de que seria bom compartilhar do seu bolo de aniversário, se me fosse oferecido de tal maneira.

Tomo consciência do prato atravessando o aposento.

"Bom," ele diz, "vou dar um pedacinho. Não precisa comer se não quiser. Mas ao menos vou ter a sensação de ter dividido meu bolo de aniversário com alguém." Ele mergulha a faca no bolo e então equilibra a fina fatia sobre a lâmina com o mesmo dedo que acabou de chupar. Se qualquer outra pessoa, em qualquer outro momento, demonstrasse tanta crueza e negligência vulgar para com as boas maneiras, talvez eu tivesse a presença de espírito de censurar este alguém. Exatamente agora, entretanto, todo e qualquer pensamento consciente está atrelado a esse dedo, que leva a fatia ao prato antes de retornar àquela língua rosada e úmida, para ser sugado novamente.

E me recuso a pensar na doçura pegajosa que a cobre agora.

A camomila, eu percebo, não conseguirá me acalmar esta noite. Suspeito que sequer a Poção do Morto-Vivo seria capaz de mitigar a súbita e urgente agitação que agora me preenche.

Respiro fundo e reúno o que restou de minha astúcia para murmurar, "Vejo que não perdeu a maldita persistência, Potter." Ponho meu chá de lado para abrir caminho para sua oferta decadente.

"Vejo que você ainda é um bundão intragável", ele dispara de volta.

Eu ergo meu olhar não sem surpresa. Ele ri e me sinto impelido a grunhir com humor, antes de notar a conspiratória ausência de talheres.

"Devo comer isto com a mesma falta de decoro que você?"

Ele dá de ombros. "Bolo de aniversário é mais gostoso sem decoro."

Ele surpreende outro rosnado de deleite de mim. Maldito garoto. Se as coisas continuarem dessa forma, terei que admitir que acho o menino que não pára de sobreviver charmoso. Seria uma guinada bastante interessante.

Sou arrebatado do meu choque pela visão do rapaz pinçando um pedaço de bolo com três dedos e levando-o até sua boca aberta e ansiosa antes de enfiar os três dedos dentro. Balanço minha cabeça e decido que não importa o que eu faça, não vai ser nada comparado ao espetáculo que ele faz ao comer.

Suspirando resignadamente, deslizo meu dedo indicador através da linha branca de creme separando as duas camadas de chocolate esponjoso, tomando o cuidado de trazer com ele um pouco de calda de cereja também. "Se você soltar um pio sobre isso, vai descobrir esses dedos enfiados permanentemente na sua garganta." Eu advirto.

Ele sorri e abre a boca, como se fosse dizer alguma coisa. Fico intrigado pelo rubor que detecto em suas bochechas. Ele pigarreia e baixa os olhos para o prato. Fecho meus olhos e cedo aos meus instintos infantis, deslizando meu dedo coberto de creme pela boca com um abandono raro, apagando os vestígios do doce no meu dedo com os dentes. Certamente não destino nenhum pensamento ao fato de que minha boca agora tem o gosto da dele.

Abro os olhos para vê-lo desviar os seus.

"Acho que foi a coisa mais humana que já vi você fazer", ele divaga, sorrindo.

Ocorre a mim que eu deveria estar bravo por tal comentário. Indignado até. Mas o tom com o qual foi dito foi tão casual que suas palavras poderiam ter se referido até aos desenhos da minha xícara de chá.

"Hum, suponho que seja porque reservo meus momentos mais humanos para depois da meia-noite."

A risada dele esmorece para um silêncio confortável enquanto desfrutamos de seu ritual de comer bolo de aniversário como selvagens. Cedo demais, encaro o último pedacinho de bolo restante no meu prato. Relutando em terminá-lo, já que fazê-lo significa o fim deste encontro bizarro, eu desvio minha atenção em favor da xícara de chá, bebendo novamente o líquido frio que neutraliza a doçura em minha língua. Afasto a xícara dos lábios somente para vê-los serem tocados por dedos cobertos de açúcar.

"Posso?", ele pergunta, enquanto tira a porcelana da minha mão e a guia para sua própria boca viscosa. O gesto é quase íntimo, decido. Assisto em reverência como sua garganta se contrai envolvendo o líquido. Estou ainda mais petrificado pelo fato de eu não estar sumamente enojado por toda a atitude.

"Obrigado", ele ofega, então lambe os lábios antes de sorrir. Seus olhos descem para o meu prato, onde a última mordida jaz, esperando ser consumida. Meu olhar o segue.

"Não vai terminar?", ele pergunta quietamente. Muito quieto para uma pergunta tão natural. Seu tom faz com que eu o olhe novamente.

"Creio que não", digo num tom igualmente inapropriado.

Ele sorri mais uma vez, como se entendesse perfeitamente. Estou inclinado a acreditar que entende.

"Você está com..." ele lambe o dedo e então o leva até o canto da minha boca. Prendo a respiração e olho para meu prato quase vazio. "Cereja", ele diz suavemente antes de rir. "Isso foi... Sinto muito. Eu... Sinto muito."

A calmaria se pendurou enforcada pelo seu pedido de desculpas, um reconhecimento repentino de que havia mais entre nós do que chá e bolo. Agora me sinto coagido a sair daqui. Minha mão cai para o prato, dedos tocando o último macio pedaço marrom que nos prende juntos.

"Não." Sua voz é um mero sussurro e sua mão se move para deter a minha.

Deixo as migalhas caírem e ele guia minha mão para sua boca. Meu queixo cai quando ele lambe essas migalhas, levando a ponta de cada dedo a esse calor suave e úmido. Sua língua rodopia em torno deles, atenção pródiga sobre cada falange até que eu quase sou capaz de tocar o fundo de sua garganta. Sua própria mão vai de volta ao bolo, reunindo três dedos de creme e migalhas e calda vermelha antes de oferecê-los a mim, metendo essa bagunça doce entre meus lábios. Ele ofega em torno dos meus dedos quando aceito sua oferenda.

Todas as razões pelas quais eu não deveria fazer isso com ele derretem com a frieza e o chocolate na minha língua, deixando para trás apenas rastros de um abandono doce. Todas as razões pelas quais isso _deve _acontecer adensam o ar ao nosso redor: porque é quase uma da manhã do último dia de julho; porque acordei e, sem nenhuma sagacidade, testemunhei seu triste ritual de aniversário; porque até camomila inspira uma estranha intimidade.

Mas, mais ainda, porque bolo de aniversário é mais gostoso sem decoro.

Seus dedos se retiram da minha boca e caem para a faixa do meu roupão. Ele a puxa para o lado ao chegar perto de mim e montar em minha cadeira, os doces lábios colidindo com os meus antes de me oferecer generosamente sua língua. A minha própria dá as boas-vindas e aceita os sabores apresentados. Os gemidos úmidos entregues à minha boca são respondidos com meu próprio encorajamento vocal. Minhas mãos começam a tatear os botões de sua camisa de dormir, de um jeito totalmente desajeitado e estranho para mim, incomum; um jeito que eu seria capaz de corrigir, não fosse o fato de sua boca se afastar para devorar um banquete em meu pescoço, incitando uma urgência extasiada de possuí-lo.

Ele investe sua ereção confinada nas roupas contra meu ventre, esfregando deliberadamente os quadris na minha própria ereção, que, no momento, tenta abrir um buraco na minha roupa, para entrar em contato com esse delicioso calor que me provoca. Finalmente, e não sem um notável esforço da minha parte, sua camisa de dormir se abre e sua pele é revelada a mim, muito mais apetecível que o bolo que nos guiou a este ponto. Escorrego minhas mãos para suas nádegas e me levanto, colocando-o sobre a mesa, antes de curvar meus dedos em torno do elástico do cós de suas calças e puxá-las, junto com a cueca. Dou um passo atrás e tiro o resto de minha próprias roupas, levando um instante para reunir o controle suficiente para acalmar esta volúpia, que eu pensei nem ser mais possível.

Olho para ele, seu rosto corado, os lábios entreabertos e inchados, livres da cobertura de doce. Esses olhos verdes, que nunca me comoveram antes, agora parecem mais intensos ainda que a cor da minha casa. Um verde que brilha independente de uma fonte externa de luz. Sua pele é macia, corada e dourada, ondulada com ossos e músculos firmes, tensos e excitados. Ele é muito magro, muito baixo e muito esquisito. É lindo.

Posso ver algo como reconhecimento se espalhar por seus traços. Creio que assimilou o que está acontecendo e o que vai acontecer daqui a segundos, quase já parte do passado. Ocorre a mim que deva lhe dar uma chance de parar, mas ele é um adulto e pode decidir sozinho o que quer. E se essa boca entreaberta, esse olhar de entrega, o pênis excitado e rijo é alguma pista, eu diria que ele me quer.

"Outra tradição?" Eu sorrio malicioso e deslizo para entre suas pernas.

"A tradição foi quebrada no momento em que você apareceu aqui", ele diz, quieto e com um sorriso, me puxando para mais perto, sentando-se no limite da mesa. Sua boca encosta na minha clavícula, lentamente.

"Parece desapontado." Minhas mãos patrulham suas costas, indo dos ossos salientes de seus ombros, descendo pelas vértebras da coluna.

"Novidades num hábito antigo", ele sussurra antes de puxar minha boca de encontro a sua mais uma vez, o beijo não menos doce, apesar da falta de açúcar. Não menos intenso, apesar da falta de urgência.

"Talvez devamos ir para algum outro lugar", digo, um pouco trêmulo, em seu cabelo. É um pouco tarde para sugerir isso, percebo, já que estamos ambos nus.

"Não terminei meu bolo", ele diz.

Posso senti-lo sorrir contra meu pescoço e o tom malévolo em sua voz vai direto para o meu pênis, que se ergue, como se quisesse ouvir.

"Suba na mesa", ele ordena.

Ainda mais surpreendente que esse pedido é que eu o obedeço imediatamente. Decido ignorar o fato de que me pus na posição de ser ordenado pelo meu ex-aluno. O ex-estorvo da minha existência. O atual estorvo da minha existência.

Sento-me próximo a ele na longa mesa de carvalho e me apoio nos cotovelos. Ele se ajoelha ao meu lado e enche uma mão de bolo. Meu estômago dá um salto quando compreendo. Tomo fôlego bem quanto ele despeja essa mistura de chocolate, cerejas e creme sobre meu torso. Caio sobre a mesa e nem consigo me importar com a desconfortável sensação de ter carvalho escavando minhas vértebras.

Fecho os olhos e me concentro em suas mãos no meu peito e ventre. Não penso muito na bagunça ou no grude, só em suas mãos e então sua língua recolhendo as substâncias, lambendo com um entusiasmo cheio de gula. Sinto dedos cutucando meus lábios e os aceito quase ansiosamente.

Ele sente o gosto de cada centímetro meu. Esfregando essa língua doce em um mamilo, ele o toma entre os dentes, como se estivesse confuso onde o bolo de aniversário termina e eu começo. Não me sinto motivado a lembrá-lo. Ofego enquanto ele me devora, então me lembro do dever de limpar a mão que me alimenta. Deslizo minha língua para reunir as reminiscências entre seus dedos. Tomando seu pulso, lambo os dedos e subo, em favor da palma. Ele geme dentro do meu umbigo antes de subir em mim, surfando pelos restos de doce que deixou para trás.

Abro meus olhos para ver seu rosto, coberto de chocolate e creme. Outra pessoa poderia ficar ridícula, e ele também se não fosse esse sorriso ferino com o qual me encara. Chupa o próprio lábio inferior antes de descer seu rosto ao meu. Rodopia sua língua incandescida pela minha boca. Erguendo a cabeça, ele olha para mim por um momento, estudando minhas feições, meus olhos. "Onde raios você estava ano passado?" Ele ri. "Devíamos ter feito isso há muito tempo."

Antes de poder lembrá-lo que, apenas horas atrás, eu não poderia sequer ouvir o nome de Harry Potter sem minha boca se curvar de amargura, sou beijado novamente. Ouso dizer agora que amargura será a última coisa na minha língua cada vez que esse nome a cruzar. Ele se afasta e retoma a jornada ao longo do meu peito, lambendo uma trilha através da desordem aderente e espessa que fez no meu tórax e abdômen. Não posso dizer que me importo muito, e nem ao menos protestar quando outra mão cheia de bolo e creme se fecha em torno do meu pênis. Ofego ante a sensação da frieza me cobrindo olho para baixo, para ver o gulosinho abrir a boca. Meu fôlego escapa de mim assim que aquela língua diabólica lambe um pouco de cereja da ponta e, quando sou devorado com todo o júbilo que uma criança faria ao degustar o bolo de aniversário, não consigo respirar de maneira alguma.

Sua língua trabalha furiosamente para limpar a baderna que fez, açoitando a extensão do meu falo, desejoso. Seu nome escapa da minha boca e sou recompensado com um murmúrio suave que penetra a pele sensível, enviando vibrações pelo meu corpo inteiro. Estou perto de oferecer minha própria contribuição a toda essa substância gosmenta quando ele finalmente termina de chupar cada resquício do meu pênis apreciativo.

Suas mãos deslizam para a parte interna das minhas coxas, puxando os poucos pêlos, cobertos de doce. Ele abre mais as minhas pernas, até que meus pés toquem a borda da mesa. Ele, então, toma os meus testículos na boca, forçando um gemido estrangulado de mim. Dedos achocolatados procuram minha entrada cuidadosamente. Eu desloco minha mente dos pensamentos açucarados para coisas muito menos prazerosas. Ovas de sapo e entranhas de porco. Olhos de lagartixa. Qualquer coisa que me impeça de ceder à sedução doce que é essa boca e essas mãos.

Tremo com a tortura, como ataque nessa pele que não recebe estímulos há mais anos do que me preocupo em lembrar. Ele finalmente se ergue entre as minhas pernas, ficando em pé, olhando para mim com uma mistura de desespero e fome.

"Severus", ele geme. Sua língua lambe meu nome em seus lábios, que se curvam num sorriso.

"O quê?"

"Er..." Ele sorri e cora.

Encontro-me maravilhado que ele ainda tenha a humildade de corar depois de tudo o que fez.

"Você me come ou eu te como?" Ele ri.

Essas perguntas vindas desses lábios, nesse tom...

Estou dividido entre a vontade de rir e de virá-lo de costas e meter até que ele grite. Suponho que isso responde a pergunta.

Sento-me, me sentindo um pouco ridículo quando minha pele estica e gruda. Sim, já me depravaram muito hoje. É a única resposta justa que ele merece. Puxo seu rosto de encontro ao meu e posso ver seus olhos se ajustando à proximidade. Desço da mesa sem falar. Ele tenta se afastar para me dar espaço, mas eu o seguro e então me movo para detrás dele, que responde sem resistência à minha mão entre suas omoplatas. Curvado sobre a mesa, descansa sobre os cotovelos.

A ponta dos meus dedos traceja a extensão curva de sua espinha, indo até o último osso da coluna. Ele arqueia as costas diante do toque, segurando o fôlego em expectativa. Não dou o que ele quer. Com um passo atrás, apanho um pedaço solitário de bolo antes de ficar novamente atrás do garoto. Seus ombros se contraem quando a frieza entra em contato com a pele de seu pescoço. Posso ver a contração progressiva de seu corpo conforme distribuo meu caminho de doces no centro de suas costas. Ele deixa de se apoiar sobre os cotovelos, repousando a bochecha contra a madeira. Movo-me para o lado e me curvo sobre sua espádua. Uma lambida experimental inspira um gemido de sua parte. Ponho-me ao trabalho, abocanhando até embaixo, enquanto uma mão acaricia suas nádegas, a outra o mantém pressionado conta a mesa.

"Deus..." Ele arqueja. "Você é incrível... Sua boca..."

Seus encorajamentos sussurrados ameaçam o controle que insisti em manter. Preferiria que minhas ações fossem deliberadas, mas, se ele continuar falando, talvez eu tenha que repensar minha estratégia. Permito que um dedo mergulhe na fenda de seu traseiro, acariciando sua entrada provocantemente. Isso o silencia bastante bem.

Volto para detrás dele e continuo coluna abaixo. Vou devorando tudo ao longo do caminho e me ajoelho, lambendo os últimos vestígios do seu cóccix. Posso ouvi-lo gemendo e deixo minha língua escorregar pela sua entrada, satisfeito pelo arquejo súbito que a ação incita. Seus quadris se empinam em direção ao meu rosto. Seguro suas ancas e separo suas nádegas, atormentando-o com minha língua enquanto ele forceja contra minhas mãos.

"Isso... ooh", ele soluça.

O som suave e agudo de sua resposta ofegada produz em mim um tipo de fome que não pode ser satisfeita com bolo. Minha língua o penetra, sentindo seu gosto, a cobertura de açúcar dando lugar ao sabor único que vem dele. Suas palavras doces agora são arfadas que pedem por mais. Enfio um dedo nele, trabalhando devagar o anel de músculos, continuando o que posso fazer usando saliva como lubrificação. Ocorre-me que se desejamos seguir em frente, vou precisar de algo um pouco mais efetivo que cuspe gosmento para facilitar o caminho.

Ele gane quando encaixo um segundo dedo dentro dele, continuando a excitar o anel franzido com minha língua. Serpenteio minha mão livre entre suas pernas para acariciá-lo lentamente. Seus gemidos são mais insistentes e decididamente mais vocálicos.

"Por favor... Severus... Eu preciso, Deus. Cacete."

Direciono meus dedos mais profundamente, me afundando no calor contrátil do seu traseiro, trepando com ele, distendendo-o. Não estou totalmente certo se serei capaz de continuar e ainda manter minha sanidade. Uma antologia de praguejamentos e súplicas sai de sua boca e vai direto para o meu pênis, que pulsa com cada sílaba silvada. Retiro os dedos e fico em pé, respirando tão dificultosamente quanto. Olho atentamente o cômodo, procurando por algum tipo de óleo que deva servir como lubrificante, quando estou certo de não poder ir até meu próprio suplemento de poções e voltar rápido o bastante. Noto uma grande garrafa de plástico do que parece ser um óleo de cozinha em uma prateleira.

"Não se mova." Ordeno e atravesso o aposento para buscá-lo.

Ele me assiste retornar, seu rosto retorcido naquele sorriso infantil que tantas vezes senti a urgência de tirar arrancar permanentemente. Agora tenho outros planos para acabar com esse risinho.

Abro a garrafa e despejo o óleo em minhas mãos, deslizando-o pelo meu falo enquanto me posiciono atrás dele. Pressionando dois dedos lisos dentro dele, continuo o que parece ser uma preparação rápida. Vê-lo assim, soluçando, o traseiro se movendo de encontro a cada toque dos meus dedos, as mãos arranhando inutilmente a madeira da mesa, faz com que minha paciência se esmoreça. Repentinamente, nada disso tem a ver com desejo. Tem a ver com necessidade. Preciso senti-lo se contrair ao meu redor. Preciso ouvi-lo silvar ao tomar fôlego, ou perder o fôlego, enquanto enfio. Preciso que ele grite quando gozar na minha mão.

Preciso parar com isso ou vou acabar antes que sequer comece.

Ele está preparado o suficiente, decido. Retiro os dedos e sorrio levemente diante de seu gemido desapontado. Quando meu pênis pressiona sua abertura, ele joga os quadris contra os meus antes que eu possa penetrar devagar. Ele grita alto quando a cabeça é forçada para dentro e eu sufoco em meu próprio gemido espasmódico. Minhas mãos seguram seus quadris para acalmá-los.

"Apressadinho, não?" Eu comento, tentando recuperar meu próprio fôlego e acalmar meu tesão o suficiente para continuar.

"É sua culpa", ele diz, entre risos.

Eu enfio mais para puni-lo. "Cara-de-pau como sempre, posso ver." Mais para acalmar meus próprios desejos que para dar a ele o que quer, começo a ondular meus quadris, desesperado por movimento, desesperado para ser envolvido. Minha agitação forçando um grunhido incoerente da garganta.

"Você... vai... tirar... pontos?" Ele ofega antes que a palavra 'cacete' se propague mais uma vez de seus lábios.

Eu resmungo, mas não consigo pensar em um comentário agora que ele decidiu me provocar apertando o traseirinho bem-feito em mim, me colocando para fora. Meu próprio 'cacete' ecoa o dele.

"Insolência...", eu ladro, puxando seus quadris para encontrar os meus, me enterrando completa e subitamente dentro dele. Eu poderia ter ficado satisfeito com o gemido dolorido que ouvi, se não fosse pelo fato de que estou em um transe de êxtase temporário. Minha mão vai até seu ombro e me apóio neles, o desejo lutando com o controle. "... Será punida", consigo dizer após um momento.

"Puta que pariu. Me lembre de ser insolente mais vezes." Ele ri fracamente.

"Há alguma forma de conter essa sua língua?"

"Sim. Me fodendo. Com força." O rosnado atípico em sua voz me compele a obedecer.

Retraindo quase completamente, meto novamente, perdendo o que restava do controle pelo caminho. Antes de cada pedacinho dos meus pensamentos coerentes se concentrarem no meu pênis, minha mão começa a acariciar o dele. Sua língua é contida efetivamente, sua voz sem formato. Ajusto meu ângulo de mudo a atingir sua próstata sem misericórdia, envolvido pelos crescentes gritos de prazer. Ouço suas garganta se apertar em torno de um grunhido ao mesmo tempo que sinto seu pênis inchar. Apresso meu ritmo e ele solta um grito e explode na minha mão. Quando gozo cada gota do meu sêmen dentro dele, me ergo para segurá-lo firmemente pelos quadris entrando nele forçadamente.

"Porra, isso. Quero sentir você gozar em mim, Severus. Goza em mim..."

Não mais preocupado com seu próprio prazer, sua língua entra em ação mais uma vez, me encorajando e agindo como a chave de uma porta que detém uma onda inexplicável de prazer. Ele me leva ao limite. Meu corpo se contrai internamente, catapultando meu prazer dentro de seu traseiro. Fico paralisado pela força excessiva do clímax. Depois de uma eternidade, respiro novamente e entro em colapso sobre ele, exausto e parado.

"Severus?"

"Hum", respondo. Não consigo produzir palavras de verdade.

"Minhas pernas estão ficando dormentes." Ele ri.

Engulo um gemido de reclamação e me ergo, meu pênis saindo dele conforme me retiro. Ele se vira e se apóia contra a mesa, flexionando as pernas com um sorriso dolorido conforme me levanto, assistindo-o, esperando que a estranheza caia sobre nós.

Ele olha para mim e então seus olhos viajam pelo meu corpo. Ele sorri. "Você está uma bagunça." Então gargalha. E mais alto. Então esse menino sem modos ri.

Faço o meu melhor para tirá-lo desse ataque histérico, mas ele não está olhando para mim, então meu olhar é inútil. "Posso perguntar o que você acha tão hilariante?"

Ele tosse e tenta se acalmar, descendo da mesa e pousando as mãos nos quadris. "Desculpe. É que eu nunca pensei que você pudesse ficar tão... Melequento." Ele sorri e eu suspeito que 'melequento' não foi exatamente a palavra que pipocou em seu cérebro. Indigno para ser uma descrição mais que apropriada.

"Eu acho... Quero dizer, se seus estudantes vissem você assim, teriam um pouco de dificuldade em tremer de medo."

"Então é, de fato, muito bom que não haja chance alguma de me virem assim." Me afasto e me viro para pegar minha camisa de dormir.

"Bom, estou feliz de ter visto. Digo, agora. Não acho que teria gostado muito quando era estudante. Teria derretido mais caldeirões que o Neville." Ele ri.

Não respondo. Puxo minha camisa de dormir sobre a mistura de carboidratos que se estende sobre meu torso. O peso do silêncio nos oprime. Viro-me para vê-lo vestir as calças e deixo meus olhos caírem sobre os restos de cerejas e chocolate que deixamos sobre a mesa. "Devíamos limpar isso aqui", murmuro e me direciono à mesa para começar a coletar as migalhas.

"Não. Deixa que eu faço. Foi minha culpa, afinal de contas."

Ignoro-o e continuo. Sinto-o passar por trás de mim e então ouço um "Ramassio" murmurado.

Silenciosamente o aplaudo por ter sua varinha e então termino de vestir meus trajes bruxos da cadeira abandonada. Viro-me e o vejo me observando. Respirando fundo, olho para baixo como se para encontrar as palavras que fariam essa situação desconfortável passar. O último pedaço de bolo no meu prato olha para mim com zombaria. Eu olho de volta.

"Estranho como as coisas podem ir de perfeitas a dolorosas tão rápido, não é?", ele diz, me surpreendendo novamente.

Eu o encaro como se o visse pela primeira vez. Este não é o garoto imbecil que prejudicou minha carreira profissional por sete anos. Nem é o mesmo tolo irritante que se mudou para cá no último verão para assumir um cargo que eu perdi a esperança de ocupar há muito tempo. Este é um homem que eu nunca conheci propriamente. Um perfeito estranho.

"Acho que depois de um banho, o mundo se acertará novamente", respondo evasivamente. Procuro meus chinelos.

"Talvez eu possa te acompanhar." Ele dá um sorriso. "Estou melequento em lugares que eu não consigo alcançar."

A comicidade em sua voz não deixa de ter uma sugestão de esperança ou talvez simplesmente relutância em deixar a noite acabar. Consigo apreciar o sentimento. Assinto. "Suponho que, já que parte disso é obra minha, sou obrigado a ajudar." Sorrio maliciosamente.

"Certo. Meu chuveiro ou o seu?"

"O meu é mais perto e estou começando a coçar."

Ele some com o prato de bolo e apanha a camisa de dormir do chão. Extingo as tochas conforme saímos da cozinha. Andamos de volta às minhas masmorras num silêncio confortável, indo diretamente ao banheiro, onde tomamos banho com algumas mínimas, mas prazerosas, distrações de nosso propósito. Quando estamos secos, nos aproximamos uma vez mais do ponto de decisão.

Eu hesito diante da opção de lhe estender um convite para ficar. Não estou tão surpreso quanto sinto que deveria estar quando ele aceita. Mergulho pela segunda vez nas minhas colchas, dessa vez com um peso estranho ao meu lado. O peso estranho chega mais perto.

"Severus?"

E fala.

"Hum", eu solto um grunhido.

"Obrigado. Por hoje à noite. Acho que talvez eu tenha que começar uma nova tradição." Ele sorri no meu peito.

"Gostaria que, da próxima vez, você escolhesse algo um pouco menos difícil de lavar."

Depois de um silêncio longo o suficiente para me levar ao limite da consciência, ele fala novamente. Quase lanço uma azaração.

"Eu fiz mesmo um pedido, sabe?"

Eu solto um grunhido novamente. Irritadamente dessa vez, esperando que meu tom seja uma pista para que ele se cale de vez.

"Pedi você." Ele ri e eu fico tenso. "Só que... Eu não sabia que era você no momento."

Ele suspira e me beija na bochecha antes de voltar para o seu lugar, pressionado contra mim. Gradualmente, sinto a respiração ritmada de seu sono. Focalizo-me nesse ressonar, seu calor ao meu lado, a maciez sobre mim, me afogando.

E ficamos tranqüilos.

_fim_

* * *

**Nota da Beta – Ivich Sartre:** Severus comendo bolo com a mão é igual a Severus dançando twist. xD

**Nota da Tradutora – Rebecca Mae: **Uma one-shot de uma escritora que eu gosto muito, a Cybele. Uma pena que ela não escreva desde a publicação d'O Cálice de Fogo. Espero que tenham gostado. Em breve, eu volto com mais atualizações.

No mais, sugiro que vocês dêem uma olhada nas fanarts que ilustram essa fanfic, feitas pela maravilhosa artista Yukipon (ou Yukiporn xD). O site não me deixa lincar diretamente para a página, mas é só vocês acessarem:

_pdrug . popullus . net_

Sem www, e clicarem na imagem do Snape e depois digitarem Yes na caixinha. O site é em inglês, mas mesmo quem não sabe a língua consegue se virar direitinho. Cliquem em "Fics" e depois em "Cake and a Cup of Tea", o sexto link, de cima para baixo.

Divirtam-se, mas não abram isso no trabalho, por tudo que é mais sagrado. Tem cenas muito... Gráficas ali. Se alguém quiser ler a história no original, em inglês, ou outras fanfictions maravilhosas da Cybele, o endereço é:

_www . swish-n-flick . netfirms . com_

_Traducious._


End file.
